One message caused the 10
by YMCbAde
Summary: Jade and Aria are cousins. What happens when Aria and Jade meet up with their friends? Will A come to the victorious gang as well as PLL? Will the PLL group have to let out there fear while still on the road of that story? It is a mix of PLL and victorious and I can't wait for you guys to read it! To carry on the story with the next chapter I will need two more reviews!
1. The beggining of the join

**Aria's POV**

My cousin had just sent me a message. Jade West.

 **Jade: Hey, want to meet up? We can meet up in karaoke Dokie?**

 **Aria: Sure, can I bring my friends? Bring yours!**

 **Jade: 6:00?**

 **Aria** : **Sure!**

 **Jade's POV**

My cousin Aria is seeing me! It is currently four so I tell my friends about the exciting news! I get a bunch of answers including the following: okay, sure, okay wicked witch of the west. I smile at Beck. We are broken up but I want him to come as we are still best friends.

" Ok Jay," he answers to my pleading eyes.

 **A: so, you want to become part of the group Jadelyn?**

 **Aria: Can't wait!**

 **Jade: Aria, who is A?**

 **so that is it! It will count on reviews and views to carry on this story!**


	2. The confusion and answer

**H! New chapter but no reviews! Please support this story I do not own any of these shows but later on I might add new characters which I will own because I made them up but for now I own know one!**

Jade's **POV**

 **Aria: See you at 6:00!** I sighed at her response and pressed the off button in annoyance. Cat looked at me and obviously saw the message.

"It's ok," I reassured her but deep down inside I reassured myself more then Cat. She just nodded.

"What's the matter?" Everyone answered at once looking at me with pure care. I just smiled at them and carried on picking at my salad. Me and Aria live quite close so when I saw her waiting for me at the gates I knew something was up.

" You okay?"

" Yeah, just wondered why you asked that question," she answered with a bit of guilt in her voice. I just smiled and carried on. The whole journey I looked in her eyes for answers but all I saw was worry.

" Aria, we're cousins, I know that something is bothering you," I spoke directly to her eyes still looking for answers.

 **Aria's POV**

All the thoughts that were racing inside my mind looked at her. I can't tell her about A because it is a nightmare still happening. Although A has quietend spdown, we still get messages.

" How do you know who A is," I asked keeping my fear back.

" I got a message from A" Jade answered looking into my eyes. I told Jade all about it. The devastating truth. The girls were going to dislike me after this. We walked past my house but I carried on to her house.

" How's Alison," Jade asked. It is not her fault that she does not know Alison died. I never told her. But I had to because she will ask questions where is she tonight and if I say fine now it will become even more suspicious.

 **Authors note: Sorry to but in the chapter but this chapter and the one before is set in the first and second season so they think she was killed but do not know about the other seasons but this will go up to date on what is happening as I go up to date on what is happening in the episodes.**

I told her the truth without bursting into tears. Jade comforted me. We finally arrived at her house and I started walking back with pure sadness on my mind. I know it was a long time ago that Alison was killed but I just can't stand it. Tonight will be even worse. Then I got a message.

 **A: Miss Ali, miss me.**

I just put my phone away and sighed.

It was six 'o clock and I was sitting there with Spencer, Hanna and Emily. Jade walked in with her friends.

" Hi Aria, this is Andre, Beck, Cat, Robbie and Tori," she finished giving Tori a disgusted look.

" This is Hanna, Emily and Spencer," I smiled ignoring what had happened earlier. They sat down and we started talking. In the middle of that conversation, we all got a message all the ten of us.

 **" Having a nice dinner, having a nice memory of Alison,"** everyone read out with confused faces on. The four of us looked at eachother and so did Jade...


	3. Authors note

**Authors note: I need one review to carry on and sorry if you thought this was a chapter!**


	4. Spending the info

**I just want to say this chapter is for Boris Yelton for reviewing not once but twice. Go to his account and review there! Also a special thanks to Olivia13 for the support. Go to her awesome PLL fanfiction! So, carrying on with the story, the victorious group have just received the text messages and are looking at Jade for answers. Enjoy!**

 **Hanna's POV**

How did A know we were with them? How did Jade know about this? I mean, I have met Jade a couple of times when Aria and her were hanging out but I never knew how much she knew. I stared at Aria questioningly on how Jade know. She did a week smile and turned away obviously breaking the connection of her eyes and the glare. Someone had to ask. Someone had to ask the question that know one dared to answered. That someone was a boy named Andre.

"Who is A?" Most of his friends nodded at the questions and turned to us. I just made up a fancy pretty little lie.

" She is my mum's friend and she asks a lot of questions about Alison because she is worried about us and she must have sent it to you by mistake," I answered making it up all along and the whole way through it Spencer was nodding almost like she knew they wouldn't believe me. After my long essay of a speech, I finally started a new conversation about how Aria and Jade grew up. Aria had some embarrassing pictures of Jade on her phone. Jade was playing shops with Jade's brother Logan. Aria's mum had taken it and took one of Aria on her play phone. Beck smiled at Jade through the phone. Jade just hid her face in embarrassment.

Most of them were funny ones of Aria starting school. Jade refused her photo being taken and had a big tantrum. But there was an extra photo of Jade in the middle of the tantrum. Suddenly, Aria's phone screen turned into a white blank space. Then black. It continued that pattern for a while now and Beck looked over his shoulder at another persons phone. It had the same on every phone in the restaurant. Eventually, a message came up on everyone's phones saying " a bunch of pretty little liars and, oh, some extras I have in mind. The Hollywood Arts gang on table eleven." Finished the message written down. Their current table was written on that message. But there was a little bit after that message. A bit that rang a bell in all of their minds. Love A xxx. That was stained onto that message.

" Okay, I am starting to not believe you Hanna..." Said Tori. But there was a message on all of their phones again, me neither love Axxx...

Please can I have 3 extra reviews for the next chapter!


	5. Toby in the black hoodie

**Hi, so we know who A is and I know some of you are a bit disappointed that it was Cece, so I am changing A in this story! I will reveal who A is in chapter seven and I will build up to it!**

 **Jade's POV**

 **Aria:** Are you okay after the A incident, I mean your friends looked freaked out!

 **Jade:** They have forgotten about it so don't worry. Yeah, pretty shaken up.

I sighed, why would anyone ever hurt my cousin? She is completely innocent!

 **A:** I'm closer than you think, I mean, you should start looking behind your back by this Thursday. -A.

Thursday is the school prome, and all Aria's friends and mine are coming. Will A be there.I felt something on my back. I turned around but it was just Cat tapping me with her pink and fluffy handbag. It felt like a furry spider, they are my phobia so of course I jumped.

"Cat! I thought you were a spider! Please don't do that again!"

"Sorry Jadey, you sat there staring at your phone for a whole ten minutes!" I sighed, the life of Cat. Andre looked at me seroiously and spoke;

"Jade, I know there is something wrong, you are staring at Sinjin in the canteen queue, he ran off ten minutes ago and you haven't realised. Are you Ok?" Andre asked, lowering his head so he could see my pale face looking down. I just nodded, I'm not really into talking right now when a stranger that has been bothering my cousin and her friends and now that she is not the shiny new object in the factory it has moved onto me. Beck stared at me continuesly until I stopped him.

"Beck, why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not staring at you, I'm staring at the new boy," Beck replied. The 'new boy' came over.

"Hi, my name is Toby Cavvanagh, your cousin Aria's friend Spencer, my girlfriend, told me to look out for you," Toby answered. We nodded.

At home time, I saw Toby's girl friend come and pick Toby up.

"Hi," I said to Spencer.

 **Spencer's POV**

Jade came over to me, it's been a bit awkward since she knows we are being affected by A as well and I feel kinda bad we have passed it onto that inoccent group.

"Hi," she said. I smiled because I couldn't stay for long because Toby was heading over, he moved to that school so that he could make sure that they weren't being affected by A too much.

"Hi Spence, can we go to your house because Jenna is home," Toby asked and I smiled and nodded. I said bye to Jade and left with Toby.

"Any news on who A is?"

"No, except that I saw Jade's phone and it was a message from A baccically that it is coming to the prome on Thursday, the one we are going to," Toby reported to my shocked face on what was happening. Should we still go to the prome just for Aria's cousin and her friends if it is dangerous and should we warn them?

"Do you still want to go to the prome on Thursday? We can miss it if you think it is too dangerous," I said, hoping he will still come as I promised the girls I would come. So while asking I lowered my head to look at my lap while listening.

"I'll think about it Spencer, I think you should think about it too as A will be there and you don't know how powerful A is," Toby warned.

"Wait, how do you know how powerful A is?"

"I don't," Toby quickly said and I just shrugged. Now Toby is making me feel like I shouldn't go at all. But I'll think about it. When we arrived at my house, Toby dropped his bag on the floor so he could go get a coffee. I searched through it because of him being suspicious. I didn't find anything except from a BLACK HOODIE?! I quickly hid it behind the sofa just before he came out again with his coffee. I can almost imagine Toby working for Mona. But better not.

"Do you want to watch a movie," Toby asked, not looking at me as he was searching for a DVD.

"Sure, how about the whole of Suits," I challenged, he was not that keen on Suits. He sighed deeply and answered.

"For you, but don't get it into your little Spencer brain that I like it because my aunt already makes my watch it and now you," he laughed as a joke. But I knew he disliked it very much and that he was watching it for me. He turned it on and it started playing. During Suits, I turned my head round every now and then to where the black hoodie lay. Toby noticed.

"Spence, why are you looking at that sofa, yeah it is well designed but why?"

I just shrugged at instantly turned my head towards the TV so Toby wouldn't suspect a thing. After the first hour, Toby went to get popcorn and I had a quick look under the sofa again. The hoodie wasn't there! Toby came back and I rushed over to the sofa I was previously sitting on.

"Obvisouly you're excited to see the rest," Toby admitted when he saw me rush over. Why did I run so much I fell over.

"You okay Spence," Toby asked putting down the popcorn quickly before he came and helped me. Just then the door knocked and I told Toby I would get it.

I opened it. It was Mona, dressed in a black hoodie.

"Can I have Toby as he was late for our meeting," Mona deviously asked, smirking like it was burning her cheeks.

"Oh, hi Toby you forgot your hoodie so I crept in and got it for you," Mona squeezed out and I slammed the door on her. I turned to Toby and a tear dropped from my eye.

"Toby!"...

 **I hope you enjoyed it, this is one thousand words so it is quite long, Toby is helping the A team and Spencer just figured that out and they don't know Ali is alive yet as I will do a chapter for that! I need three reviews for me to update! I hear Olivia13 has updated her fanfiction The challenging future has a new update coming out today with a cover up cliffhanger of poor Scarlett! Will she be okay? Bye!**


End file.
